Neko
by artemisgirl
Summary: While struggling to fall asleep one night, L discovers just what Raito dreams about, changing his entire perception of the odd Yagami boy... RaitoL slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A short Raito/L piece written when I was supposed to be doing my AP World History assessment. This may or may not be continued, depending on reader response, so be sure to review. 

In case anyone notices or cares, yes, I _know_ the REM times aren't right, but I'm beyond caring. Who knows what the sleep patterns are like in Japan?

Rating: PG-13, for mentioning of sex and such. This will most likely change if the story continues, however.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Death Note. Hence, I _disclaim_ it. See how it works?

Summary: While struggling to fall asleep one night, L discovers just what Raito dreams about, changing his entire perception of the odd Yagami boy... L/Raito slash.

**Neko**

L couldn't sleep.

The fact that he couldn't sleep wasn't really surprising to L. After all, not only was he accustomed to going for days without sleep, but he had also consumed too much coffee and way too many sweets during the day for his body to settle down anytime soon. L predicted that his sugar and caffeine buzz would finally run out in approximately an hour or two, increasing his chances of falling asleep to seventy-five percent.

L sighed, slumping back against the headboard. Used to sleep or not, surely slumbering was better than sitting up all night, doing nothing, letting meaningless calculations run through his head for hours. Turning his head, L glanced at the digital clock that sat blinking on a nearby nightstand. It was 3:00 AM.

L had been sitting there, awake, doing nothing, for _four hours_.

Sighing again and thudding his head lightly against the headboard, L groaned. It'd been four hours since Raito had dragged him off to bed forcibly, yanking on the chain that connected them, threatening murder if he was prevented from sleeping any longer. It'd been three and three-quarter hours since Raito had deeply fallen into sleep from exhaustion, not stirring a bit. It'd been two and a quarter hours from when Raito had entered his first REM period of the night, shifting slightly in the bed and murmuring unintelligible things, his eyes darting about beneath his eyelids, watching the dream only he could see.

The first REM period had lasted exactly fifteen minutes, followed by thirty solid minutes of NREM sleep, followed by half-hour period of REM, before lapsing back into NREM sleep once again. L found it relatively amusing that Raito's sleep patterns were so precise. While it was in Raito's nature to be exactly and anal about little things, he hadn't expected it to carry over unconsciously. Then again, there _had_ been a sixty-eight percent chance that it would have, so L supposed he shouldn't have been _too_ surprised.

L thudded his head against the wall again, trying to get all the meaningless figures his brain had accumulated out of his mind. He was probably going insane from the lack of mental stimulation.

A quick calculation of his family history and current psychological well-being confirmed the possibility: there was a thirty-seven percent chance that he, L, would go insane for one reason or another.

L mentally hit himself. Hadn't he just resolved to stop doing pointless equations in his head for the night? Resentful, L cast a glance at Raito, who was sleeping peacefully to his left, his breathing measured and even.

It wasn't fair that Raito got to sleep so easily while he, L, had so much trouble. _He_ was the one leading the entire investigation, so surely he deserved sleep and rest more than Raito did?

Sleep was pointless, anyway, L decided, at least in such large quantities. While such a luxury was nice, he had trained his body to survive on a mere two hours per night for dreaming, healing, replenishing neurotransmitters, and everything else, while Raito required a massive seven or eight. So whilst Raito was slumbering peacefully for an eon or two, L was left awake for five hours with nothing to do.

Raito had forbidden him from bringing the laptop to bed, claiming the tapping of the keys disturbed him. He had also rejected the idea of watching TV, as the noise kept him awake. Reading required a light, which was forbidden, and music was out of the question, so L was left with nothing to do for five hours a night but sit and think.

It was no wonder the chances of him going insane were so high.

L sighed. He'd considered bringing up the issue with Raito, but he knew the teen would only respond in some sarcastic manner that there wouldn't _be_ a problem if he would simply unlock the chain that bound them.

Rolling his eyes, L bounced his head off the wall again, enjoying the slight endorphin rush it provided. Sometimes, being the world's best detective was the worst job in the world.

A slight stirring and quiet noise to his left alerted L to the fact that Raito was entering his third REM period of the night. Although a bit of a sleep talker, Raito was mostly subdued during his dreaming periods. This proved more amusing for L than anything else, and he had begun looking forward to the times when Raito would dream.

Raito's first dream had been some unintelligible gibberish about his sister, but the second proved far more amusing, in which Raito had somehow gone to class with nothing but his underwear on. Raito's embarrassed murmurings and ashamed mutterings had amused L greatly, much more than the first dream had. L idly wondered what Raito was dreaming of now. He supposed he would find out soon enough.

Beside him, Raito shifted a bit more, murmuring something unintelligible, until he lay flat on his back. L observed him patiently, waiting for the show to begin.

He did not have long to wait.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, began to move slightly, murmuring things quietly, signaling the beginning of his dream. Amused, L sat back to watch.

This dream seemed different than the others, L noted. For one thing, Raito hadn't settled down as he had before, instead continuing to squirm about a bit on the bed. He hadn't spoken yet, either, instead only quiet whimpers coming from his lips. His brow seemed to be coated in a fine sheet of sweat, despite the chill of the room, and his eyes didn't fidgit underneath their lids as much as they should have.

L frowned. This was unusual for Raito. Normally, Raito dreamed of pointless, everyday things, such as college, his family, computers, his friends, and exhibited symptoms of such. But now, with such strange reactions, L couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. Maybe he should wake him up.

Raito may have been a pain at times, but he was, in the end, his friend.

Raito squirmed again, murmuring something in a strangled tone. L's eyebrows rose. It was possible that Raito was having a nightmare, he supposed. After all, nightmares accounted for twenty-seven percent of all dreams.

L watched sympathetically as Raito shifted again, sharply, this time, his face scrunched up, as if in pain. His legs moved slightly, twitching, and his hands clenched and unclenched as well. He had nightmares too, and he knew they weren't fun. L wondered what Raito could be dreaming of that was so terrifying. Perhaps some nameless monster was chasing him, or maybe Kira was trying to hunt him down, or perhaps Misa was trying to get him to take her out. L snorted at his last idea. That was a terrifying thought indeed.

Raito moved again beside him, whimpering, and L had just about decided to wake up his bedmate when Raito moved again, this time murmuring a word.

"More," he whispered.

A slow grin spread across L's face, as he sat back, immensely amused. So _that_ was what Raito was dreaming about. It certainly explained why he had been tossing and turning and rolling about, as well as justifying his whimpers and sweating. L supposed he hadn't come to such a conclusion earlier simply because he hadn't considered it. After all, he and Raito worked together, an it was hard to view him as a sexual being.

Nevertheless, it was highly entertaining to watch as Raito squirmed about on the bed, murmuring and whimpering for more.

As Raito tossed and turned, L considered. While nightmares accounted for twenty-seven percent of all dreams, erotic ones accounted for about seven percent, increasing to nineteen percent when the dreamer was still an adolescent, with all the hormones and what not. Now that he considered the probability of it all, L silently acknowledged the fact that it was completely normal for Raito to be having a dream like this, and he should have considered it as well before coming to the conclusion of a nightmare.

A lapse, certainly, on his part, but an understandable one. L was not one to think along sexual lines in most circumstances.

L watched as Raito's breath began to quicken, coming out of his mouth in short little gasps. The boy moaned quietly, his voice husky as he urged his imaginary lover on, begging for more, and L couldn't help but be intrigued by it all. It was interesting to see Raito in this new light of being a sexual creature. And now that he was seeing it, L found it fascinating.

Wondering who he was dreaming about, L silently regarded the boy, his eyes absorbing the sight, storing it away for future reference. Now that he considered it, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to see Raito in a sexual light. The thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead glistened softly in the little moonlight the permeated the room, dampening his bangs, and L felt an odd compulsion to wipe it away. The little noises Raito was making were endearing, and L found himself smiling into the darkness, despite the oddity of it all.

Raito moaned loudly, and L jerked slightly, startled, as Raito's hips bucked as he groaned in his sleep. The boy continued his moaning, in short, needy sobs, and L found himself hardening slightly beside himself. Mentally reassuring himself that he was most likely responding in such a way due to the theory of psychological projection, L pushed the issue out of his mind, ignoring his body as Raito twitched and moaned.

Nevertheless, L couldn't help but feel more and more aroused as Raito thrashed about on the bed, moaning and groaning, murmuring the occasional 'please' or 'more'. There was something decidedly erotic, he decided, about seeing someone experiencing something so personal without them having any awareness of what was going on. The fact that it was another boy only made it more exciting. Forbidden fruit was always the sweetest, after all.

L wondered idly if this was going to change his perceptions of Raito in the future. While he would undoubtedly be affected slightly, it was likely that the change would be slight. Raito's behavior was perfectly natural, and L could rationalize his own response as one of a normal teenage-observer. It was likely anyone in his position would react in the same way.

Raito groaned and rolled over completely, now lying on his stomach, his head tilted to the right as he moaned quietly. L watched, fascinated, as he winced and grimaced slightly, before letting out a long, husky groan that sent a stabbing feeling of lust straight to his groin.

Mentally trying to decipher Raito's behavior as the boy began rocking into the bed slowly, L watched with one eye as his thoughts raced. He had thought Raito had been dreaming of Misa Misa, but from Raito's behavior, it seemed he was wrong. While his girlfriend was the most plausible lover for Raito to dream about, that didn't explain the wince of pain he had saw on Raito's face.

Still, no one else really made sense. It was possible that Raito had conjured up some imaginary lover in his mind, but that still didn't make much sense. Intercourse never hurt the penetrator, only the receiver, if the girl was a virgin. Unless he was dreaming about being a girl, L couldn't figure out what was going on. He watched, still puzzled, as Raito continued his rocking. It seemed as if the boy's movements were more back towards the air then in to the bed, as would have made sense.

Mentally deciding to dismiss the issue, L watched as Raito moaned again, rocking his hips, murmuring in his sleep again, this time, a name.

"Ryuuzaki..." he hissed.

L froze. Realization flashed into his mind as he suddenly understood: the grimace of pain, the rocking backwards instead of forwards, the rolling over... it suddenly all made sense.

Raito was dreaming about _him._

And more than that, he was dreaming about him in a sexual way, despite their differences, and dreaming about being the _uke_, of all things.

L's eyes widened, astonished, as Raito moaned his name again, louder this time, and moved quicker in his sleep. It was hard to picture Raito as interested in _him,_ a boy, and an average one nonetheless, while Raito was a picture of the masculine ideal. Yet, here was the evidence, right in front of him, as indicated by Raito's clear lust.

Rationally, L knew that dreams gave no indication of one's orientation, as they were purely the subconscious' playground, and therefore Raito's dream was no indication if he was nanshoku or not, but currently, L was too much in shock for any of this to register. All he knew was that Raito was having an erotic dream about him, and, from his obvious pleasure, he was enjoying it.

L certainly hadn't expected _this_ when he had agreed to go to bed.

Raito's breath shortened considerably, his moans turning to needy whimpers, and L shifted over on the bed, moving away from Raito, knowing from experience what was about to occur. Sure enough, mere moments later, Raito's whole body tensed, and with a loud cry of "Ryuuzaki!" he came hard, arching into the bed.

L quickly slipped under the covers, resting his head on his pillow cautiously, facing away from Raito, who continued to moan for another long moment, before stopping suddenly.

L shut his eyes tightly, trying not to breathe. There was an eighty-four percent chance that Raito had just woken up, and he _really _didn't feel like telling Raito what he had just witnessed.

A minute later, L felt Raito turn over and sit up on the bed, before muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'not again!' in disgust as his body made a squelching sound as it moved in his pajamas.

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked quietly, shaking L gently. "Ryuuzaki?"

L turned over reluctantly and opened his eyes slowly, feigning sleep. "What is it, Raito-kun?" he murmured. "It's not time to get up yet."

"I have to go to the bathroom," he told him, and L caught the slight tell-tale flush on Raito's face that gave away the fact that he knew what he had just dreamed about doing.

"Can't you hold it?"L groaned, pretending to roll over to go back to bed.

"C'mon, Ryuuzaki. I really have to go," Raito said, his tone taking on an edge. Giving in, L shoved back the covers, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," he said sleepily, feigning a wide yawn as he unlocked the cuffs. "Just hurry up."

Not needing to be told twice, Raito promptly went to the bathroom, picking up a new pair of pajamas on his way.

"You're changing as well?" L asked idly, looking into the darkness.

"These ones are coated in sweat. I must have had a night terror," Raito said, the lie slipping easily from his lips. "I'll be back in a moment." The door shut behind him, and L saw the light flicker on beneath the crack of the door.

Reclining on the bed, L looked up at the ceiling as he turned these new developments over in his mind. It was apparent that this had not been the first time Raito had had such a thing had happened, judging from the way Raito had lied so quickly and had a spare set of pajamas ready. And while one dream could be excused, multiple occurrences of such was an indication of attraction, if not lust.

Despite everything that had happened, L smiled. Things would certainly be more interesting from now on, and he was looking forward to seeing what would happen next.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

If you read this, please review and let me know what you think. Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really do have issues, don't I? This is the second week in a row I've written this story instead of doing my homework. I really do love writing this, though. It's so much fun. :D Please, review!

Translation notes:

**Neko** - the submissive partner in a male/male relationship

**Okama** - generic term for a gay man or for being gay

**Doseiaisha** - term for 'gay'

**Neko**

**Chapter 2**

Twirling a candy stick idly in his hand, L clicked around on his computer monitor, fascinated. Earlier, on a whim, he had decided to look up characteristics of okama, hoping to figure out whether or not Raito qualified under the criteria. So, L had run a simple search, figuring he'd find at least a few sites to check out.

He had _never_ expected **this. **

Tons of sites swarmed in front of him. Loud banners popped up, trying to entice him into their site, as well as countless dating sites with flashy logos, informational sites about current slang, not to mention all the _pictures_. L felt rather overwhelmed with it all, and it was difficult to figure out where to start.

Deciding he might as well start at the top, L clicked on the top result, a link proudly declaring to be the host of the finest doseiaisha loving on the net. The site popped up, and L blinked as dozens of full-color graphics began popping up on his computer, in full color, some in animation.

"Ryuuzaki, I found the pass- _what are you doing!"_

L turned to look at Raito, who was gaping at the monitor, shocked, his hands suspended over the keyboard.

"Oh, you got through the Yotsuba group's firewall?" L observed, leaning over to look at the monitor, his eyes wide. "Your hacking skills are remarkable, Raito-kun."

Raito scowled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he said curtly, folding his arms. "Just _what_ are you looking up?"

"Okama," L said simply, turning back to his own computer, unfazed by its questionable content. "It's really quite fascinating, Raito-kun. Okama have their own entire culture."

"_Is_ it?" Raito said sarcastically, disdain dripping from his voice. "And _why,_ pray tell, are you looking up such a _fascinating _culture as that of okama?"

"It pertains to Kira," L responded absently, clicking. "Ooh, look, Raito! Do you know what a 'glory-hole' is?"

"How do glory-holes have anything to do with Kira?" Raito asked incredulously, getting up out of his chair to look over L's shoulder.

"Well, you see, okama use them," L explained, pointing to a picture on screen. "The okama puts his privates in here-"

"I _know_ what a glory-hole is!" Raito cried, clearly frustrated. "But what does-"

"How is it that you know what a glory-hole is, Raito-kun?" L interrupted, intrigued.

"That doesn't matter!" Raito exclaimed. "What _does _matter is that you are wasting time looking up okama! Why are you looking them up? What does any of this have to do with Kira? And why are you looking up okama, anyway?"

L watched blankly as Raito finished his outburst, holding in his internal laughter masterfully.

"Oh," L blinked. "_That's_ what you wanted to know. I didn't understand what you meant at all. You really must learn to be more articulate, Raito-kun."

"Well, you understand me now, don't you?" Raito said tersely, and L noted that Raito was gritting his teeth. "So, tell me: _why_ are you looking up okama, which has nothing to do with Kira, when we are _supposed _to be researching and tracking Kira to save all of mankind?"

"This _does_ have to do with Kira, Raito-kun." L paused. "You see, I believe Kira may be okama."

Out of the corner of his eye, L saw Raito freeze, before turning to look at L very deliberately, though his hands seemed to be twitching, as if they longed to clasp the neck of the odd boy and strangle him. L marveled at Ratio's self-control. Though it was obvious he was clearly thrown by that remark, L couldn't manage to tell if it was because he was Kira and was insulted at being presumed okama, he _was_ okama and jolted by the comparison to Kira, or whether it was because the theory had actual merit.

It was really quite amazing, L noted, watching Raito's expression absently. He had gained incredible self-control during the time they were chained together. In the beginning, he was able to read the young Yagami boy's face as easily as a scytale cipher. It was far more difficult now.

"And how, pray tell, did you come to _this_ conclusion?" Raito asked, his tone carefully measured.

"It all has to do with who Kira's been killing," L said brightly, bringing up a window with the names and faces of all Kira's victims to date. "If you look, you can see that the majority of Kira's victims are large and burly men. From this, it becomes apparent that Kira is a neko, but is clearly in denial about it, thus using his power to kill these men as a means of proving his masculinity and dominance to the world."

L turned to face Raito to gage his reaction, pleased to see it was blank. Perhaps he had finally stumped Raito after all. Or perhaps Raito-kun thought he had gone insane.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Raito said flatly.

"I calculated that there was a ninety-five percent chance that you would say that," L said, smiling weakly, pulling up a spreadsheet. "As such, I made this program to help you understand."

"You wrote a _program _just to explain to me that you think Kira likes men?" Raito asked incredulously. L ignored him.

"You see, here you enter all the data on Kira's victims," L explained, gesturing to the text-filled columns. "Then, the program calculates the average masculinity of each victim based on their looks, the severity of their crime, and so on."

"This is complete _shit_," Raito said flatly, his arms folded. "This is complete and utter _shit."_

"Don't interrupt, Raito-kun," L said pointedly. "Then, based on those figures and other previously-entered data, the computer analyzes the chances that Kira is, indeed, an okama." L demonstrated by clicking the 'go' button. "Ah, you see? The computer feels that there is a seventy-nine percent chance that Kira is an okama."

Raito gaped at the young genius detective, disbelieving.L watched as the boy before him struggled to find the right words to express himself.

"Kira," Raito said incredulously. "You think Kira is gay because of a _computer program_?"

"Exactly!" L said, beaming at him. "I'm so glad you finally understand, Raito-kun!"

L watched idly, wondering how many seconds it would take until Raito's self-control finally cracked. He managed to count to eight before Raito cracked and launched into a tirade.

"This is incredible!" Raito exclaimed, ranting incredulously. "I can't believe you _actually _think Kira's gay just because of who he killed! And people say you're the most brilliant detective on the face of the earth! This is unbelievable! Absolutely un-fucking-believable!"

"I realize that this may be hard for you to accept," L said knowingly, "but you must admit, the merit of the evidence-"

"Did it ever occur to you," Raito said, interrupting, "that Kira's been killing so many hairy, masculine men simply because _they're the ones who commit the most crimes?"_

Raito's triumphant blue gaze met L's own cool black, and the detective looked back at the Yagami boy, unfazed.

"What's your point, Yagami-kun?" L asked blankly.

Looking like he was about to hit the thin boy, Raito opened his mouth once again, before making a loud noise of frustration and storming over to his seat. He sat down loudly, fuming, before finally resuming his hacking into the Yotsuba group, pausing every so often to make disparaging noises or to shoot dirty looks at L.

After a minute or so of watching this, L decided Raito had calmed down enough to no longer be an immediate threat to his existence and turned back to his own computer screen.

It had been rather amusing, actually, L mused as he surfed through the countless sites that had come up. The gay Kira theory had been completely bull, naturally, as the computer program had been, but it had been plausible enough for Raito to believe that that was the actual reason for his sudden interest in okama culture. And Raito had been too infuriated at the ridiculousness of it all to pay attention to what L was actually showing him, just as L had predicted.

It was rather frightening, actually. Just when had he become so adept at predicting Raito's odd behavior?

Dismissing it as a result from their constant proximity, L continued his search, clicking on a link that looked promising. A new browser opened up, and L was relieved to see it filled with words instead of pictures, for once.

Scanning the text, L hummed to himself. This was nothing really new, just a history of nanshoku throughout Japan. Clicking back and scrolling through all the picture-pages for something worth his time, L 's mind began to drift as he started at the screen, not really seeing anything on it.

_Was_ Raito an okama? It was certainly possible, judging from the dream he had had last night, but L knew that no one could control their dreams. The theory was more of a whimsical guess to Raito's nature right now, and L wasn't quite sure of anything just yet.

Raito's reaction to his search supported the theory, at least. It was reasonable to infer that something in L's statement had triggered a strong emotional response, and L was eighty-nine percent sure that it had been at the mention of okama. If Raito _was_ an okama, it was obvious from his social interactions that he had never come out of the proverbial closet, and that he would therefore react strongly to the casual mentioning of okama. Then again, even if Raito _wasn't_ an okama, he might just be reacting strongly because of his dream last night, paranoid that his bedmate had overheard something, which, coincidentally, he had.

L restrained a sigh. His unfounded mental musings were getting him nowhere. No, what L needed was criteria of some sort to qualify Raito as an okama. Then he could be sure of his conclusion.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Blinking, L turned to look at Raito, who was looking at him sardonically, his lips twisted into a wry smile.

"Why do you say that, Raito-kun?" L asked, curious. Raising an eyebrow, Raito gestured toward the screen, and L was aghast to realize that he had been staring at a full-color movie clip of a seme and an uke enjoying each other on screen.

"It appears that your theory about Kira's sexuality is merely a facade, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, smirking. "Perhaps the okama here is _you_."

Mortified, L felt his cheeks start to heat up, and he was appalled to realize he was blushing. He didn't blush, damn it! He was the world-renowned detective L, master of blank expressions, the sensei of self-control, and all-around expert of _not_ showing his emotions! And he was _not_ blushing!

"I was merely profiling the neko, Yagami-kun. How else am I to tell if my theory about Kira is correct?" L retorted, eternally grateful for his quick-wit. "You, however, seem to be the one rather entranced by this video. Perhaps you would like to see _more_?" Drawing out the last word as Raito had done in his sleep last night, L watched as Raito stiffened imperceptibly and quickly returned to his computer, muttering something beneath his breath about nosy idiots. L smiled to himself before returning to his work.

So, it appeared Raito _did_ remember what he had dreamt about the night before. As the chances of recalling a dream when one woke up at the end were only sixty-seven percent, L hadn't been quite sure. Raito's response, however, had eliminated all doubt from the young detective's mind. L could've sworn he saw a blush on the young Yagami's face before he had ducked his head.

And speaking of blushing...

L spent a moment internally berating himself for his own reaction. Why had he blushed, damn it! He _never_ blushed! If he hadn't quickly diverted Raito's attention away through his response, the boy might have noticed it! L felt like he had narrowly avoided a catastrophe. He was _not _accustomed to his emotions ruling over his head. He had never done such a thing silly think as blushing before! But why had he done it, then?

Perhaps it was Raito's fault. The boy _did_ seem to evoke strange behavior and responses in him, so it wasn't out of the question.

Firmly pushing the matter aside, L clicked onto another site, this one proclaiming to be able to tell girls whether or not their boyfriends were secretly gay or not, and if they were, how to win them back. The layout was bright pink, decorated with gaudy pink graphics of flowers and such, and L was reminded of Misa. If she had created a website, this would be it.

Scanning the content, L was surprised to see just the list of okama characteristics he had been looking for, framed in a purple text box. He hadn't expected to find his answer _here_. Intrigued, L read on.

_If your boyfriend's always secretive, he might be an okama. Okama tend to hide their true nature from everyone, and it extends into other aspects of their life as well._

Well, Raito was certainly secretive. He had monitored whether or not people had gone into his room when he still lived at home, and he never discussed his personal life or thoughts with anyone, not even Misa. Raito always seemed naturally paranoid, and he _did_ like to keep everything to himself. It had been because of Raito's secrecy that L had chained them together, as it was the only way he could be sure that Raito wasn't secretly killing people behind his back.

_Okama boys are unusually dedicated to what they love. Whatever he does, he will want to do it to the best of his ability. If he cares about you, he will treat you like a goddess, doing his best to make you happy, even if he is an okama._

Dedicated described Raito, too. Before, with tennis, Raito had worked hard daily to improve his skills, according to Yagami-san. L had seen Raito's dedication with his academics when he had been monitoring the Yagami household, watching as Raito often studied long into the night. And now, with the Kira investigation, Raito had practically given up his life to catching the criminal, cutting himself off from school, friends, and family, restricting himself to a single building until the killer had been caught.

If Raito wasn't dedicated, no one was.

_Okama are usually cute, too. Is your boyfriend hot, or is he just cute in an adorable sort of way? Does he make you want to ravish him senseless, or do you just want to go up to him and give him a hug?_

_Cute?_ Was Raito _cute?_ Casting a sideways glance at the young Yagami, who was intent on his own work, L looked at the boy closely, examining him.

While he wasn't the best judge, L supposed Raito _was _kind of cute. He could see why girls thought so, at least. Though fit from tennis, Raito certainly wasn't 'hot' per se, but he was attractive in his own unique way. Plus, Raito had a way of talking to you that just made you feel relaxed and comforted in his presence, like you could just hug him and he'd automatically hug you back. His blue eyes often sparkled with some unknown joke as well, enchanting people and making them trust him, and his hair sort of hung down over his face all the time, making you want to touch it and gently brush it back from his eyes and tuck it behind an ear...

Bringing his train of thought to a screeching halt, L quickly looked away from Raito, his pulse racing. He was _not_ going to think about that any longer. Determinedly, L turned back to the screen.

_Right, cute,_ L mentally acknowledged. _Check next to cute. What's next? _The detective read on, making sure his mind stayed focused on the task at hand.

_Gay guys are really in-tune with emotions, their own and others. Does your boyfriend talk to you about how he feels about things, about your relationship, or does he just go, "It's fine" and leave it at that? Does he sense when you're going through a hard time, or does he just chalk it up to PMS? If you answered any of the former bits, your boyfriend might be gay._

L wasn't really sure on this one. While Raito seemed to understand what people were thinking and feeling, it seemed more like he figured it out from a psychological standpoint rather than intuitively. Then again, the website hadn't specified _how_ the okama was in touch with emotions, so maybe Raito fit after all. And L certainly didn't know whether Raito was in-tune with his own emotions. Raito kept to himself about those sorts of things.

_Okama are really good dressers; that's one of the reasons why girls are attracted to them in the first place. Is your boyfriend always dressed well for your dates, or does he just throw on any old thing to go out?_

Raito scored a resounding **yes** to this one, L smirked. When he went to school, Raito's uniform was always immaculately pressed, and it suited him well. He had an actual outfit to play tennis in, and even his casual clothes were flattering to his body and his coloring. Smirking, L was able to recall more than one instance when Raito had berated him for his sloppy appearance or had gotten upset at the state Watari had delivered the laundry in.

_Perhaps more so than anything else, okama are nit-picky about little, meaningless things. If he's a neat freak, keep his books organized according to the Dewey Decimal System, or flips out if something's not absolutely perfect, your boyfriend has a definite possibility of being an okama_.

L grinned to himself. Raito fully qualified under this criterion alone, whether or not he fit the other ones. Raito was anal retentive to the point of madness, and L had seriously considered summoning a psychiatrist to see if he had Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. He hadn't, however, merely chalking it up to another odd thing about Raito, though he remembered it now.

Sitting back in his chair, relaxing, L mentally reviewed everything in his head. According to this site, using all their criteria, with the addition of the dream, there was an eighty-four percent chance that Raito was an okama. Satisfied with his day's work, L moved the cursor to exit the window, stopping when his eye snagged on one last thing on the site.

_Lastly, when you and your boyfriend are having sex, what does he like? Does he like you to stick things up his ass, or does he especially enjoy aneru? If he does, chances are he might be an okama._

Fighting to hold back a grin, L turned to Raito, simply unable to resist.

"Raito-kun," L said, and the other boy turned to face him wearily. L fought not to laugh. Raito wouldn't know whether he was asking this to compare him to Kira or for his own information. It was brilliant.

"Raito-kun," L said, his lips quirking upward in an odd sort of smile. "This website says that okama especially like things put up their ass. Do _you _like things put up _your _ass?"

Raito eyes bulged, and he shot a venomous look of pure hatred at L, before turning back to his own computer.

"I'll shove something up _your_ ass," he muttered darkly, resuming his typing as he tried to crack another code of Yotsuba's.

L sat back, grinning madly. It may not be very wise, and it may not be very smart, but it was always _great _fun to annoy Raito.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸

Yay! Another chapter done! I got 10 reviews last time. Please, let's see if I can get at least 10 more! Please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? That's what happens when I actually do my school work when I'm supposed to instead of reading Death Note and writing shonen-ai fanfiction... thus, this chapter's like the length of the previous two _combined_ because I justcouldn't stopwriting and I didn't feel like cutting any of it out. I've been writing a Mikami/Raito fanfiction as well, in case anyone's interested. Be on the lookout for it soon.

**Note about the word 'neko':** I am perfectly aware that 'neko' means 'cat' in Japanese. _However,_ unlike most of you, apparently, I have _been_ to Japan and know that 'neko' is also a slang term for a gay guy or 'okama' as well as meaning 'cat', which I have been saying all along.

Anyway, now without any further delay...

**Neko**

**Chapter 3**

L was nervous.

L being nervous was a rare occurrence. He had only been truly nervous three times in his entire life. Once, when he had gone to meet Watari for the first time, once, when a renegade MI6 agent had a gun to his head, and the time he had publicly challenged Kira to kill him. True nervousness only occurred when you didn't know what the outcome of a situation would be, and L _always_ knew that.

Well, _almost_ always.

He had been wrong a few times before, especially where Kira and Raito were concerned, but he had at least known all possible sequences of events, then.

L had _no _idea of possible sequences of events now.

Biting his thumbnail again, making the abused tissues throb, L looked around at all the girls around the room through large, apprehensive eyes. Many of them were avoiding looking at him, while several of looked on curiously, wonderingly. Avoiding eye contact, L turned his eyes back to his tortured thumb, which had finally started to bleed.

Oh, yeah. L was nervous. Big time.

Hearing an amused snort to his left, L turned sharply to see Raito regarding him with casual interest, and amused smirk on his face. L contemplated flipping him or or shooting him a rare glare, before rejecting both notions as juvenile and returning to chewing on his thumb, sulking.

It was no fair. How had he let himself be roped into coming to a girl's party, anyway?

He should have never listened to Yagami-san when he mentioned that his wife was concerned about Raito's recent lack of a social life. He should have never listened to Watari, who commented that perhaps they both deserved a break from the investigation for the evening. And he should _never_ have discussed such things when Misa was in the room, who had been all too happy to exclaim that one of her model friends was holding a party that evening, and that'd she'd simply _love_ to take Raito along as her date, and Ryuuzaki, if she had to. And he should have never,_ never_ agreed to such a plan.

Granted, at the moment it had seemed like a good idea. He would get to see Raito's interaction with other girls besides Misa, lure him into a false sense of security with the relaxed party atmosphere, maybe ply him with a few drinks, do a little careful question-dropping, and find out if Raito was truly an okama.

Plus, L had never been to a party before.

That, probably more than anything else, had allowed his insatiable curiosity to override his commonsense and caused him to give his consent.

Then again, how was he supposed to know what a party would be like?

L scowled moodily at his thumb. It was a mistake he would not make again.

His plan was failing miserably as well. While he stayed hunched in his trademark position on his end of the couch, alert and tense, Raito was slightly sprawled against his end, relaxed. He seemed perfectly at ease despite the fact that they were the only males there, Misa hadn't yet arrived, all the girls were continually shooting odd glances at the chain between them, and they kept staring at them continually.

L scowled to himself. Stupid party.

The conditions of the party weren't anything like L had predicted, either. Instead of a relaxed, welcoming environment, the part had been stiff and formal since they had entered the room, as a room full of girls with an odd pair of guys eavesdropping often is. Raito had simply said that he was Misa's date, and that he'd let her explain everything else when she arrived. The other girls seemed content with this and had resumed their conversations, but the tension still hadn't seemed to dissipate for L.

L moaned quietly. He would _never_ be able to carry out his genius plot tonight. The enaction of plans required meticulous and complete confidence on the behalf of the planner, to better deal with the inevitable unknowns that would spring up to toss new figures into the equation, and with L's confidence shattered by the unfamiliar rituals and the foreign scene, he knew he didn't stand a chance of being successful.

It wasn't fair, L though, shooting a scathing look at the Yagami boy, who was nonchalantly listening to one girl's tale about a lost puppy. How come Raito didn't have any trouble adjusting to a social scene at all? Was it just natural for him? Had he studied such events? Were such events common for him before joining the investigation, or was he secretly detached, experiencing the events from a disassociative, sociopathic viewpoint, planning how he could manipulate the situation to his advantage?

No matter what the answer, L wouldn't be surprised. Enough off things had gone on already.

"Smoothie?"

L paused his brooding to look up at pretty red-headed girl, offering them two glasses filled with a reddish lumpy-looking substance. L turned to Raito, unsure of what was going on.

"Sure, thanks," Raito said, taking the glasses from her and giving her a charming smile, which made the girl blush and scamper off like a shy fangirl. L watched as Raito took a sip of the odd concoction.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously. "It doesn't look like a liquid."

"It's a smoothie," Raito told him. L raised an eyebrow, not understanding, and Raito smirked.

"It's a type of frozen treat from the West," he elaborated. "It has ice cream, milk, and fruit in it. Go on, try it." He offered him the second glass. "You'll like it."

Hesitant, L took the cold glass from him and sniffed at it suspiciously, picking out the smell of banana and strawberry. He shot Raito a dubious look, who smirked again, before finally taking a small sip. Raito had said he would like it, and if he was wrong, he could berate him for that anyway.

He paused.

_Mmmmm... Strawberry..._

Raito smiled amusedly as L took another greedy gulp, but the young detective found he couldn't be bothered to care. Raito was right; this was _good._

"Is he foreign or something?" one girl asked Raito.

"Probably," Raito shrugged. "He doesn't get out much."

"No kidding," she remarked, examining his sitting position and his disarrayed hair with distaste. The other girls murmured in agreement. L glared at them all.

"Please, ignore us for the time being," Raito said, smoothly ending the mumbling. "Though Misa has yet to arrive, I would hate for our presence to distract you lovely ladies from your conversation." He turned to one of the girls. "Please, if you would continue your story, Saaya-chan?"

Saaya colored brilliantly, and the girls giggled and blushed, enchanted with his charm, while L bit back a gag. _This_ was what girls found attractive?

Raito caught his grimace as the girls resumed gossiping and smirked. Nodding towards the chattering group, he rolled his eyes and mimed snoring, before snickering and listening in once more.

L's eyes widened imperceptibly. Apparently Raito found the frivolity of this 'party' less than enjoyable as well, not that it was a complete surprise. After all, Raito couldn't possibly be genuinely interested in their senseless babble, and he was more than intelligent enough to know the psychology and neurolinguistics behind flirting and opposite interaction to be able to mingle with this group of simpering simpletons.

His good looks probably had something to do with it as well...

"Raito-kun!"

L winced at the familiar high-pitched squeal, standing up reluctantly as Raito tugged him to his feet. The other girls oohed and ahhed appreciatively as Misa made her entrance, acting every bit of the famous model that she was.

She was wearing a sort of sparkly silver thingy top with a short, tight black miniskirt and strappy heels, with diamond skulls dangling from her ears. L turned to shoot Raito a skeptical look but was surprised to see Raito looking intently ahead at Misa, his eyes never drifting.

L's eyes narrowed. What was going on? At the investigation headquarters, Raito may have been polite and civil to Misa, but he had never shown any active interest in her as she did to him. Yet, now he looked utterly entranced with her and every inch the devout boyfriend Misa wanted him to be.

L scowled at his thoughts. It wasn't as if he _cared_...

Misa made her way over from the door to Raito, who embraced her, kissing her for a long moment in front of everyone before pulling back, smiling.

"Misa," he said, his tone reverent. "You look amazing."

L gawked openly as Misa blushed prettily, thanking him, while the other girls looked on enviously. Surely Raito wasn't serious?

Misa turned, and all the jealous mumblings immediately came to a halt. L raised an eyebrow, curious. It seemed that although she was not the host of the party, Misa was clearly the leader of the group, judging from the way she commanded their attention, and L was surprised. He hadn't seen Misa as one people would look up to. Yet, here, she seemed perfectly in her element, like a natural-born leader.

L restrained a frown. Perhaps Misa had more in common with Raito than he thought...

"I'm sorry for the delay in introductions, girls, but I intend to make up for it now," Misa said, smiling. "Allow me to introduce my boyfriend, love, and the light of my life, Raito Yagami." She gestured, and Raito stepped forwardly obiendently as the girls greeted him appreciatively, bowing slightly.

"It is I who would be lost without your light in my life, my dear Misa," Raito said, never breaking his eye contact with her as he raised her hand and kissed it elegantly.

Misa colored, smiling, and the girls all swooned appreciatively while L bit back a scowl. These girls were more pathetic than he thought.

Misa paused, clearing her throat before continuing.

"And this is Ryuuzaki," Misa said, tugging him reluctantly forward to face the group. "He's the famous detective L, who is working side by side with Raito on the Kira investigation." She beamed proudly around the room.

L bit back a wince and saw Raito do the same. Apparently, Raito had forgotten to tell Misa not to mention that. And the way she said it, it made it sound like he was working for _Raito_, instead of the other way around. L sighed and tried not to groan. He hated it when people found out who he really was.

Surprisingly, though, no questions about his identity, the Kira case, or any of the other typical inquiries were forthcoming. The girls just looked at him blankly, apparently not processing exactly who he was.

"You're a detective?" one girl asked curiously. L nodded.

"Then how come you don't have a badge?"

Raito smirked from beside him, but L ignored it.

"I'm an elite investigator," he told them. "I work at my own discretion, and the police work for me, not visa versa."

The girls' eyes all widened, as if processing this information as some vital new clue.

"Then how come you're hand-cuffed to Yagami-kun?"

L rolled his eyes. "I-"

"I'm afraid that's because Ryuuzaki doesn't allow me out of his sight," Raito said apologetically, smoothly interrupting and stepping forward. "You see, the Kira case is a high-profile investigation, and L has mandated that we remain chained together until the case is solved and Kira is brought to justice for safety's sake. After all, it's harder to kill two people rather than one."

He smiled at them charmingly, and the girls oohed appreciatively.

"Wait." The redhead who had given them the smoothies stepped forward, looking at L. "You're trying to catch Kira?"

L nodded.

"And Kira's the guy who's killing all the criminals, right?"

"That's correct," L said quizzically, unsure of where she was going with this.

"And- and Kira's the one who killed Misa's parents' killer!" she exclaimed. "Isn't Kira a good guy, then?" She looked around triumphantly.

The other girls murmured in agreement, nodding their assent.

"I hardly think one instance of Kira's behavior is an appropriate tool with which to judge him," L remarked, trying to be patient.

"But if Kira's a good guy, why are you trying to catch him?" a blonde girl asked, blinking.

"Kira is _not _a 'good guy'," L said, annoyed. "He is a highly dangerous and sociopathic individual who-"

"If you're trying to catch Kira, then that makes you the bad guy!" another exclaimed, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"You're the bad guy!"

"He's the bad guy!"

The girls began to boo softly.

Fully irritated with the lack of intelligence the crowd was displaying, L turned to Raito, who shrugged helplessly. L scowled.

"This is ridiculous," he told Raito shortly, in a rare display of annoyance.

"I can practically feel my brain cells screaming," Raito agreed, smirking. He turned. "Misa?"

Misa looked up at Raito, and, seemingly understanding his intentions for her through some form of telepathy, nodded, before stepping forward.

The crowd hushed once more.

"Kira killed Misa's parents' killed, so Misa likes Kira," Misa explained. "However, Kira kills other people, and killing is bad. Plus, Raito is trying to catch Kira, and Raito is definitely the good guy, so that makes Kira the bad guy." She smiled triumphantly, glomping on to Raito's side.

The girls all nodded slowly, seemingly understanding this genius insight.

"So Kira is the bad guy?" one asked.

Misa nodded.

"So Ryuuzaki's not the bad guy?"

She nodded again.

"Then Ryuuzaki's a good guy?"

L grimaced, deploring the way they reduced the countless complexities of the entire Kira case to 'good guys' and 'bad guys'. How stupid _were_ these people?

"That's right," Misa confirmed. "Raito and Ryuuzaki are the good guys. Kira's the bad guy."

"That's good, then," the girl said wisely. The others nodded sagely.

"This is unbelievable" L moaned quietly. Raito smirked.

"At least they're not the Yotsuba filth we've been having to deal with," Raito whispered back. "They may be incredibly, amazingly dim, but they're probably really nice."

"So says the guy who was adoring Misa Misa and hanging on her every word just a moment ago," L said crossly. Raito raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous, are we?" he asked. L looked away.

Conversation seemed to be starting up again, so L hurriedly tugged them back over to the love seat they had been sitting on beforehand. Misa pulled up a chair beside them, animatedly joining the conversation about which mascara was the best.

"Chill, Ryuuzaki," Raito said quietly. "You're a lot more emotional than you usually are. I know you're not used to parties, but this really isn't that big of a deal."

"And how is that?" he hissed back.

"These girls don't care about who we are or anything," Raito pointed out. "The most exciting thing they deal with is whether Eimi broke up with Tsubati or whatever. All we have to do is endure it."

L groaned to himself. "Why did we ever agree to go to this thing, anyway?" he moaned quietly.

Raito smirked. "Truthfully, I agreed only because I owed Misa a date. I have no idea why you agreed."

"You owed Misa a date?" L asked.

Raito looked surprised. "Of course. Why would she stay with me despite the investigation if I didn't play the part of the dutiful boyfriend every once in a while?"

"Because she loves you?" L posed.

Raito snorted. "You have a lot to learn about love, Ryuuzaki," he said cynically. "True, she might still hang around the hotel and stuff, but she'd be a _lot _less bearable."

L nodded as realization began to dawn on him. Raito ignored Misa the majority of the time to work on the Kira case, and the rest of the time he was chained to him. These silly gatherings were probably the only time Misa really got to see Raito.

It all made sense, now that he thought of it. Raito would play the devout, dutiful boyfriend for a few hours and Misa would get her chance to shine in front of her friends, and then at the hotel, later, she'd leave Raito alone in return. Everybody would be happy.

L raised an eyebrow as Raito offered to get Misa a drink. It may not be the most romantic sort of a relationship, but it _was_ practical. It was the sort of thing he might do himself, and he should have expected Raito to have done the same, seeing as they were so alike.

L frowned. Why _hadn't_ he expected Raito to have done the same? He hadn't even considered the possibility. He had been too busy puzzling over the thirteen percent chance that Raito's admiration was real to realize the eighty-seven percent chance of Raito's plan, which would also cut down on Misa's annoyance factor by sixty-five percent.

Why hadn't he been able to figure that out, though? He was a master detective, wasn't he? Surely he should have been able to gain such a simple insight into Raito's mind?

Perhaps, L mused, the unfamiliar environment put him at a disadvantage, and maybe he had gotten too wrapped up in the issue. Everyone knew that one had to remain perfectly dispassionate and objective when making a prediction, or else the probabilities would be screwed up. It was highly likely his emotions regarding the entire situation had distorted his deductive abilities.

Maybe he _had_ been jealous...

"Oh!" one girl exclaimed suddenly, interrupting the flow of conversation. Everyone turned to look at her.

"If Yagami-kun and Ryuuzaki are both working on the Kira case, that means they're smart!" she exclaimed.

L and Raito exchanged an exasperated glance as the other girls listened intently. What did she _think?_ That a bunch of idiots were in charge of catching the world's most famous serial killer?

"And, well, I don't know how to play any smart people games!" she exclaimed, biting her lip anxiously. Raito shot L a worried look.

"Oh NO!" the other girls exclaimed.

"I don't know how to play smart people games either!" one girl cried out.

"Neither do I!"

"Me neither!"

"Me neither!"

"They don't know how to play "smart-people" games?" L asked Raito quietly, incredulous.

"And this comes as a surprise?" Raito responded, his eyes glittering with mirth.

L cracked a smile.

"Yagami-kun, Ryuuzaki, what smart-people games do you usually play?" the hostess asked them anxiously. "I'm sure I can find something like that around here."

The two boys exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Well, we don't normally _play_ games..." L said uncertainly. "Chess, I guess, and Go, on occasion, but those are only for two players."

"Ano... sometimes we take turns trying to figure out puzzles of mysteries," Raito offered. "I don't know what else."

Suddenly, Misa leapt from her seat excitedly.

"Aika!" she said. "Do you still have that Ladder-real thinking puzzle game?"

"Oh!" the hostess Aika exclaimed. "I think I do! Hang on!" She rushed off through the house.

"Ladder-real?" Raito said skeptically.

This time, L understood. "Probably 'lateral' thinking puzzles," he said. Raito nodded.

Aika came running back with a box and a pad of paper. "I found it!" she exclaimed. She opened the box to display a bunch of little cards.

"We'll have to divide into teams or it won't work," she said, biting her lip. She looked up. "How about Yagami-kun and Ryuuzaki, Eimi-chan and Kanako-chan, Kiyori-chan and Saaya-chan, Hina-chan and Mai-chan, and Misa-chan and me?"

The others looked around at their respective partners. L looked at Raito, who was smirking deviously. Surely the other girls realized that they were going to get crushed?"

"That's fine, Aika-chan," Misa assured her.

Raito chuckled, and even L smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Half an hour later, L and Raito had amassed 20 points, while the team in second place had 3. 

"Okay, here's one," Eimi said, reading. "'If you look, you can't see me. If you see me, you cannot see anything else. I can make you walk if you can't. Sometimes I speak the truth. And sometimes I lie. If I like, I am nearer the truth. What am I?"

The girls all exchanged wary glanced.

"That's hard," one girl complained. "Is it a star?"

"You can see the stars," another girl told her.

"Maybe it's one that went out that you can only see in your mind," she argued.

"I think it's a wheelchair," another girl announced. "They can make you walk when you can't."

"No they don't, they just make you ride around."

"Maybe it's a parrot. You know, from the bit about speaking the truth?"

"Yeah, but you can see a parrot!"

"And it doesn't make you walk!"

"Maybe it's a magic parrot?"

"Hush!" Eimi admonished. She turned to face the boys. "Yagami-kun, Ryuuzaki, do you have any guesses?"

L and Raito exchanged a glance.

"A dream," they said simultaneously.

Looks of dawning comprehension slowly began to appear around the room.

"Oh," said the girl with the parrot idea. "That makes sense..."

"Yeah..."

"I get it now..."

"So that's 21 for Yagami-kun and Ryuuzaki, with Kiyori and Saaya in second with 3," Eimi read off her score pad. "Next round..."

"Maybe we should play a different game?" L said quickly. The girls turned to look at him, and L fought back the desire to recoil from their dull gazes.

"It's just we have been playing this game for quite a while," Raito said smoothly. "Perhaps now that you have learned to play a game of ours, we can learn to play a game of yours?"

L looked to Raito, thanking him for his quick thinking. Raito's lips merely quirked and he shook his head, as if saying it was nothing.

"Oooh!" Aika exclaimed. "I know a game we can play! Spoons!"

Other ideas were quick to follow.

"Mahjong!"

"Dice!"

"Kago no naka!"

"Wait." Misa held up her hands, and the girls fell silent. L noticed an odd smile on Misa's face, and there was an unfamiliar gleam in her eye that was making him feel apprehensive.

"How about say, do, or die?" she suggested.

The other girls looked around at each other with growing evil grins. L looked to Raito worriedly, who seemed as baffled as he was, before quickly looking back to Misa. Misa was once suspected of being the second Kira. Could the 'die' part of this game have any relation?

"How do you play, Misa-chan?" L asked, trying to keep his voice steady. She looked up at him.

"First, we all sit in a circle," she said. The girls quickly lowered themselves to the floor, L and Raito following their example reluctantly.

"Then, you spin the bottle of sake," Misa said, gesturing to the bottle Aika had placed in the middle. "If it points to you, you take a sip, and whoever spun it asks you 'say or do?'. If you choose 'say', you have to answer any question they ask you honestly. If you choose 'do', you have to do whatever they dare you. And if you refuse, then you die."

"You – _die?_" L said, swallowing hard.

"Not for real," Eimi assured him. "Everyone just pelts you with pillows and screams at you for a bit, but then the game resumes. It's a lot of fun."

"I'm sure," L muttered.

"I'll go first!" Aika reached out and spun the bottle, and everyone watched as it landed on Mai, who took it and took a long sip. "Mai, say or do?"

"Say," she said, giggling, returning the bottle to the center.

"Do you still like Hibiki-kun?"

Mai blushed violently. "Hai," she said in a small voice.

The crowd roared with laughter.

"I knew you did!" Saaya said, giggling and pushing Mai.

"He's so tall!"

Mai reached out and spun the bottle, watching as it landed on Kanako, who took her sip, grinned at them all, and announced, "Do" before the question was even posed. The girls all shrieked.

"I dare you too..." Mai glanced around, looking for inspiration. "Call up Shouji-kun and tell him you think he's sexy."

Kanako grinned and reached for the phone, and the girls all shrieked again as she began to dial.

"Is this game legal?" L asked Raito quietly.

"No idea," Raito shrugged, watching as the girls all giggled madly as Kanako listened to the phone. "It's kinda fun to watch, though."

"Shouji-kun?" Kanako said into the phone. "Hai, this is Kanako..." She looked around at the other girls, who egged her on ruthlessly.

"Listen, Shouji," she began, "I was just calling to tell you that I... that I..." She took a deep breath. "That I think you're sexy."

There were screams and shrieks of laughter as Kanako slammed down the phone, blushing madly, before grinning evilly.

"My turn," she said.

* * *

Several rounds later, L realized that he was having fun. 

He had started to enjoy himself when Misa had dared Raito to dance on top of the table top, and he had laughed himself silly when Eimi had to stand on her head somewhere between the fourth and fifth bottle of sake they had gone through, and by the time Kiyomi had dared him to sing a love song to her, he was feeling much more open to the whole idea.

Granted, he had had more than a few sips of sake, as the bottle seemed rigged to point at him every time, and he wasn't the most experienced at holding alcohol, seeing as he had never deigned to break the law and drink underage before, but he was sure that he was doing fine.

It had started when Aika had spun him, and he had hesitated to take a sip. The girls egged him on relentlessly (he had never known such simple-minded creatures could pressure someone so much!) and teased him mercilessly, and when Raito joined in on the teasing, remarking that maybe he was scared of having fun because it would lower his reasoning skills, he had succumbed and taken a swig of thesmooth liquid.

After all, he could never let Raito say that he had been to scared to have fun and live a little to the investigation team. He would never live it down.

Or maybe he had been secretly wanting to try it in the first place...

L laughed along with the others as Hina streaked around outside before dashing back into the house, panting and giggling like mad. It was such fun!

Raito shot L an amused expression. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes!" L exclaimed, giggling as Hina struggled to get back into her pants.

"You're drunk," Raito told him, smiling despite the odd situation.

"Yes," L said happily.

Raito rolled his eyes.

Really, though, L mused, was being drunk so bad? It left his mind feeling wonderfully fizzy, and all the stress of the unusual situation and the leftover anxieties from the Kira case had melted away, leaving him feeling wonderfully content and happy with the entire world at large.

Too much stress was bad for you anyhow, L decided, taking another sip as Hina landed on him. He could afford to take a day off or two from the Kira case to recharge and relax, anyway.

"Ryuuuuuzakiii," Hina slurred, her eyes slightly glazed. "Sayyyy or doooo?"

"Do," L said, smiling as the girls around him shrieked.

"Hmmm..." Hina thought for a moment. "I know!"

L waited in anticipation as the other girls leaned forward, eager to here the dare.

"I dare you to kiss Raito-kun," Hina said, grinning triumphantly. "And full on the mouth, too."

L felt Raito stiffen beside him.

"No," Raito said. "Absolutely not. That oversteps the boundaries of the game. Besides, I have a girlfriend." Raito was much better at holding his drink then the rest of them, L mused, and he didn't seem the least bit intoxicated. Pity. Raito would have been funny to see drunk.

"Oh, come on, Raito!" Misa said, grinning, half collapsed on top of Mai. "I don't mind at all!"

"She doesn't mind, Raito-kun!" Hina cheered. "Go on, kiss him!"

"Kiss him! Kiss him!" The girls around the room took up the chant.

"Raito-kun, please," L said, looking at him with his overly large eyes. "If I don't kiss you, they'll kill me."

"They won't kill you," Raito said dismissively. "It's just a game."

"But it's the _spirit_ of the thing!" L insisted. He looked at Raito pleadingly. "Raito-kun, surely you don't find the idea of kissing me _that_ repugnant, do you?"

Raito sighed, and L felt his resolve slipping.

"If I do this," Raito said quietly, looking at L intently, ignoring the cheering going on behind them. "We're not going to just forget it come morning. This could change everything, Ryuuzaki."

L smiled. "I know," he said. "I know."

And then Raito was kissing him.

And it was like nothing L had ever experienced before.

Heat surged through L's body like fire touching fire, and he kissed Raito back instinctively, passionately, as if he had been waiting for this his entire life. It wasn't soft or controlled at all, like L had thought it would be with Raito; It was wild, primal, and arousing, sending a feeling of liquid heat coursing through his veins to pool around his middle.

Raito gripped L's hair, tilting his head back slightly and plundering his mouth forcefully, and L tried to respond the best he could, but he was soon swept up in Raito's dominance. Raito, holding him, Raito, weaving his hands through his hair, Raito, sucking on his bottom lip and wrestling tongues frantically.

Their kissing grew more insistent and demanding, as their tongues battled for control. Raito ran his hands along his shoulders and through his hair, and L caressed his neck and back, drawing designs on them lightly as he ran his hands through his hair. They kissed vehemently, neither wanting to part from the other, as something primal took control of them both.

And then Raito pulled back, sending L reeling to the floor with the sudden loss of contact, looking up at Raito dazedly, with Raito looking down at him heatedly, his gaze smoldering, his hair disheveled, looking like he wanted nothing more than to drag L off and have his wicked way with him as the girls watched on in awe with lascivious eyes.

"...wow," Misa said, her eyes wide and her breathing slightly shallow.

"I'll say," Hina agreed, looking all-too put out that the kiss had ended.

L looked up at Raito, who was looking down at him wordlessly, still mindless and reeling from the kiss, and smiled up at the Yagami boy in an entirely too-suggestive way.

Perhaps parties weren't so bad, after all.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸

Weee! Another chapter done!

Next chapter is highly likely to inlude Raito andL kissing each other some more, Raito and L kissing each other a lot more, perhaps in places besides on each others' mouths, and possibly include Raito teaching L about how okama like to have fun. **THUS,** the rating will probably change before the next chapter goes up, so be sure to change the rating settings so you'll see it when it's updated!

Now, if you've read this far, please, REVIEW! Let me know what you think! I cherish every review I get! Please, review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, okay! I know it took forever! But believe me, writing your first slash sex scene in while your in the hospital is **not** something you want to do! So I had to wait until I was better from being very very sick and until my muse got off its ass. I got it done, though, didn't I? Didn't I? Many thanks to **Lily** for her help. 

**Note to readers:** This chapter has increased the story's rating to '**M**'. It contains a **lemon**. It contains **boy-on-boy sex.** If you do not like reading such things, it is suggested that you read until it begins and then stop.

**Neko**

**Chapter 4**

Every teenager has a picture-perfect romantic ideal of how they want their first kiss to go, or how they want their first time to be. Perhaps they want to be taken on a bed of rose petals, or kissed underneath a full moon in a park at midnight; it varies from person to person. L hadn't been so original as to come up with anything so special as that, but he had hoped that both people would be happy with the result, and he had hoped that it wouldn't hurt.

He had never expected his first kiss to be in front of a crowd of rowdy, drunken teenage models, with another _boy_, no less, and he certainly hadn't expected it to steal his breath away and be the hottest thing he had ever experienced.

And he had _never, ever_ expected his _second_ kiss to be up pinned up against the wall of an apartment building, splayed up against the brick for any passerby to see as Raito devoured his mouth hungrily, possessive, before pulling back and dragging him into a taxi.

And as for the rest of the night...

Well, L _really_ didn't know what to expect _there_.

"Wakusei Hotel, please," Raito snapped, yanking L into the taxi beside him. "And step on it."

The driver glanced at Raito, took in L's flushed face and tousled hair, and shot them both a dirty look but took off down the street nonetheless, heading back to the hotel where the investigation was centered.

"Rai-to," L said, trying to keep his thoughts from falling out of his head. "I think that man knows that we were kissing."

Raito rolled his eyes.

"You're still drunk," he informed L. "You're not thinking straight, or else you'd know he's probably thinking that we've done a lot more than just 'kissing' already tonight."

The driver turned around to shoot them both a murderous look. Raito ignored it.

"The first thing we are doing when we get back is fixing you up," Raito said, adjusting L's shirt from where it had gotten twisted around, "and then we can get back to things."

"Things?" asked L, looking up at Raito.

Raito looked down at him, his eyes dark with arousal, and smiled.

"Oh yes," he said breathily. "These sorts of things."

His lips descended on L's once again, and L's mind went utterly blank for the rest of the taxi ride.

* * *

"Alright, L, eat this."

Raito set a piece of bread in front of him, and L looked up at him blankly.

"Why?"

"It'll help you get sober," Raito explained. "The bread will help absorb the alcohol, which is impairing your reasoning ability."

"Why?"

"The alcohol in your bloodstream is delaying your neural synapses, causing a depressant effect."

"Why?"

"Because you drank too much..."

"Why?"

"Stop asking me that!" Raito got up and stormed over to the fridge, straining the chain between them, before bringing back a glass of milk. He sat down beside L, who looked at him with wide, wary eyes.

"Look, Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry," he said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's just – you're not yourself when you're drunk. Please, eat the bread, and get back to normal. I want my friend to come back."

L looked at Raito blankly.

And somehow, somewhere in his sake-slurred mind, he heard Raito.

The words registered.

And L listened.

Picking up the piece of bread, L ripped off a corner and chewed it slowly. It wasn't bad, considering he normally didn't eat anything besides sweets, but then again, perhaps his taste buds were dulled from all the sake. He swallowed and bit into the bread again, a bigger bite this time, while Raito watched, looking relieved.

"Good, Ryuuzaki," he said, smiling encouragingly. "Why don't you have another piece?"

He handed him another piece of bread, and L began to eat once again.

"Good, good," Raito urged. "Now, how about some milk?"

L cocked his head, looking at the milk skeptically. His mind was already sharpening, the bread beginning to stop anymore of the alcohol from being absorbed into his blood, and every instinct in his brain was screaming at him that Raito was up to something. He was wearing that all-too-innocent look, and he couldn't be up to anything good. But the bread had made him thirsty, and milk _did_ sound awfully good...

Deciding to trust Raito just this once, L reached for the glass and took a nice, long draught of milk, while Raito watched on, apparently satisfied. Draining the glass, he looked at Raito, who stood up wordlessly, glancing at his watch, as if expecting something. L looked at him curiously for a moment, before his eyes widened.

_Ulp..._

Slamming the glass down, L ran to the bathroom, one hand clutched to his mouth, the other dragging Raito behind, before he reached the toilet, fell to his knees, and promptly retched. Warm bread and milk and sake spilled forth, mixing together, and L's mind dimly registered that he hadn't felt this sick since he was a child.

Smooth, cool hands reached around, pulling back his hair, and L had just enough time to glance up and see Raito looking down at him gently before promptly convulsing forward and retching again. Dimly, L realized Raito must have been running along side him to get to the bathroom this quickly. It was like he had been expecting it or something.

When he was done, Raito helped L to lie down on the floor, gently laying him down on the tiles, curled up into the fetal position, while Raito did his best to clean up. L lay there, one ear to the floor, and began running mental scans on his state of being.

His stomach still hurt, from the recent fit it had thrown, but the vomiting had done wonders for his mind. His mind was likely to still be a bit fuzzy from the amount of sake he had consumed and amount that had been absorbed into his bloodstream, but he was well on his way to recovery.

It was lucky he had thrown up, L supposed, even though it had hurt. Normally, according to what he had read, most people suffering from overconsumption of alcohol didn't throw up until the next morning, and then they had a terrible headache known as a 'hangover'.

_Wait a minute..._

"You made me throw up!" L announced, leaping to his feat in a stunning display of agility for one who had been stumbling around not too long ago.

Raito paused, turning around from his place at the sink to look at L, before saying coolly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You _knew_," L said, the idea already planted taking root in his mind. "You knew some way to make me throw up so I wouldn't be drunk anymore! That's why you were acting so strangely and why you were standing up when I started running for the bathroom! You already knew I was going to throw up because you planned it!"

Raito raised an eyebrow. "So?"

L opened his mouth again, before pausing, fumbling for words. "So- that's- not very nice!" His face coloring almost instantly in mortification, L realized he hadn't expected the Yagami boy to admit to trying to make him vomit and hadn't prepared accordingly. As a matter of fact, if he hadn't, he would have probably passed out and woken up with a splitting headache and thrown up then, a fate much worse than this. Yet, he had accused Raito without thinking first thing. Where _was _his mind these days?

_Probably along with the sake in the toilet_, L mused, before tilting his head and looking back up to meet Raito's gaze.

Raito's eyes were darkened, their normal color instead a fiery golden, and his gaze was heated, empassioned, and L found he couldn't look away.

"Did you know," Raito said, his voice slightly husky, "just how fucking sexy you look like that?"

L stared, thrown.

"Umm... no?"

Suddenly, Raito had him pinned up again the bathroom wall, looking down into his large black eyes, his breath ghosting across L's lips. The glitter of his arousal was still there, but now, L noticed there was something else there too, some new emotion in his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki," he said quietly. "Do you remember what I said before I kissed you?"

L wracked his mind.

"That it would change everything," L said, recalling Raito's words from before. "That we wouldn't just forget it come morning."

"That's right," Raito said, his eyes boring into L. "You need to remember that."

He leaned down and kissed L again, passionately, their tongues twisting together, and L moaned suddenly as Raito rubbed his erection against his own through his pants.

And then suddenly, L's blood seemed to catch fire, and they were kissing again, but harder this time, fervently, with Raito's tongue wrestling with his as L clawed at his back. Raito was grinding against him, and it felt so _good_ that L couldn't help but moan against Raito's mouth as the two battled for dominance, trying to devour each other.

They broke away for a moment, breathless.

Panting, L couldn't help but lean against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Glancing in the mirror at his flushed face, red lips and mussed hair, he blushed even harder before looking over at Raito, who was regarding him with a half-sort of smile.

"See?" Raito said, coming up behind L and hugging him around his waist, looking into the mirror. "You _are _sexy," he breathed into his ear.

L tilted his head, considering, watching as his reflection did the same. Upon closer examination of himself, (which was very hard to do when Raito was sucking on his neck like that!) L supposed he could be construed as sexy in some contexts. His wide eyes, messy hair, and naturally innocent demeanor seemed to make him 'cute' in others' eyes, and with his flushed, obviously-aroused appearance, he supposed he _was_ quite a sight to behold.

"Do you see?" Raito murmured against his neck, making L shiver slightly with the wonderful vibrations it produced against his skin. "Do you see how goddamn sexy you are to me, Ryuuzaki?"

"Mmhmm..." Words escaping his present speech abilities, L could only watch in fascination as Raito continued kissing his neck, sucking and grazing it ever-so-slightly with his teeth. L had had no idea that his neck was so sensitive until Raito had decided to stimulate it, and the visual stimulation from the sight of Raito's lips on his skin in the mirror had a warm coil of anticipation and desire building in his midsection already.

Suddenly, Raito whirled L around, and L looked at him helplessly, his knees weak with arousal, while Raito looked at him heatedly, desire burning in the depths of his golden eyes, his intentions clear.

"Bed," he said huskily, his low tone and words sending a thrill through L. "Now."

Quickly agreeing, L turned and stumbled out the bathroom door in the direction of their room, loosing his balance, only to have Raito dash forward and catch him, before sweeping him up in his arms, bridal-style, and continuing to carry him to their room. L turned to look up at Raito, his eyes wide, alight with questioning, and Raito smiled.

"I can't have you hurting yourself so early, now, can I?" Raito murmured huskily, his eyes glittering, foreshadowing of things to come. "After all, the night's only just begun."

L shivered slightly in Raito's arms at that suggestive statement, and Raito laughed as he made his way towards their room.

Flicking on a dim lamp with one hand, Raito deposited L onto the bed, leaving him lying there on his back, looking up at him, wide-eyed, while Raito tugged off his shirt. A moment later, Raito sat him up and tugged his shirt off as well, with L too stunned to resist.

"Undo the chain," Raito murmured, and, as if from nowhere, L produced the key, quickly undoing his handcuff, shrugging the two shirts off of the chain and onto the floor before relocking the cuff. The key vanished again a moment later and L looked up only to have Raito push him back down against the bed, his skin set alight as their bare chests touched, and kissed him deeply.

L moaned into Raito's mouth, feeling a heavy haze of lust cloud his mind as the two meshed together, Raito dragging his nails up L's back lightly, sending shivers throughout his whole body. Slightly uncertain, L tentatively touched Raito back, his skin soft and hot under his tender hands, becoming more assured when Raito groaned into his mouth as he caressed his chest, feeling the fine, toned muscles beneath his skin.

Raito resumed kissing him, but this time, his lips didn't linger, instead moving from his lips to his cheek and over to his ear, where Raito blew a gust of warm air, sending a anxious shiver of anticipation through L's body once more.

Moving on, Raito's lips trailed down the side of L's face, kissing, laying a path with his tongue and teeth, before once more reaching his neck. Making his way slowly around to the front of L's body, Raito sucked sharply on the divet between his collar bones and throat, making L gasp sharply for air, before turning into a heady moan.

As Raito continued trailing kisses down his body, L watched him through dazed eyes. Apparently, his mind really _had_ stopped working, he considered, sighing as Raito caressed his chest tenderly, or he'd be doing something back to Raito. That _was _how it worked, wasn't it? Or maybe they were supposed to take turns? Having never done _anything _like this before, L didn't really know what to presume, but for now he was content just to sit back and take whatever delicious sensations Raito was willing to provide him with.

As if sensing L's hazy thoughts, Raito glanced up at him from his position at his chest, shooting him devilish, sexy smile before laving at one of his nipples, dragging his tongue across it, scraping it slightly with his teeth, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently

A loud moan tore itself from his throat, his hips bucking up against Raito as if of their own volition, and L threw his head back, gasping. Honestly, he thought faintly, as Raito continued tonguing his chest, he had no _idea_ that his nipples could be so sensitive! He had read that while male nipples weren't nearly as sensitive as females' were, some were more sensitive than others, but he had never expected it to feel so _good!_

His hands dancing down L's body as raito switched nipples, Raito caressed his abdomen, teasing him, before reaching down and cupping his arousal, feeling its heat through his pants, drawing another groan from L. Leaning his head back up toward the other boy, he whispered one hot word into his ear.

"Undress."

Swallowing, slightly nervous, L unzipped his fly and wriggled out of his pants, soon followed by his underwear, before baring himself to Raito's hungry gaze. Slightly surprised, L noticed that Raito had disposed of his pants and underwear as well, now standing at the foot of the bed as naked as the day he was born, taking in the sight of L with a positively lascivious look on his face. As L's gaze traveled lower, he blushed slightly. Apparently other parts of Raito were pleased with how he looked as well.

Growling, Raito pushed L down onto the bed again, his lips crashing down onto L's, their tongues dueling frantically once more as the two clawed at each other, trying to touch every inch of each other they could. Shifting his hips, Raito rubbed his erection against L's, making him jump slightly before moaning into his mouth as the other boy slowly started thrusting his erection against his own.

Panting, Raito broke the kiss, staring deep into L's eyes for a moment before moving down to his midsection again, taking L into his hands and palming him. L sucked in a sharp breath.

"You've never done anything like this, before, have you?" Raito asked, looking up at him as he stroked L, making him squirm.

"Nnn-no," L managed to get out. "I- I've never-"

"That's okay," Raito assured him, squeezing him, drawing a gasp from L. "I'll guide you."

Suddenly, a searing, hot wetness engulfed L, making him cry out and arch his hips up against Raito's mouth in desire. Dazed, L watched through hazy eyes as Raito took him into his mouth, teasing him, licking and laving at him before sucking him back into his mouth again, making him moan with need.

Glancing up, Raito shot L a seductive smile as he continued to work away at him, his hands trailing lower to caress his balls. L gasped and moaned, unable to believe the sensations Raito was providing him with. He was unbelievably aroused, and he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer if Raito kept that up.

A circling feeling around his rear quickly caught L's attention, and he tensed. Sitting up and looking down at Raito quickly, he saw the other boy looking up at him, holding him in one hand, the other slowly circling around his rear entrance.

"Relax," he said gently. "It'll be okay."

Still slightly tense, L slowly laid back down, a new spike of anticipation in him. Up until now, it hadn't really occurred to him where Raito had been going with all this. But now, the implication was clear.

"Are- are you going to-?" L asked, watching as Raito sucked on one of his fingers, before pulling it from his mouth, smiling a half-smile.

"What did you think I was going to do?" he asked, slightly amused. "If it's your first time, you can't top."

"But- but-"

"Relax," Raito soothed. "It'll be okay; I promise. You'll like it."

L was just about to object again when he felt a thin, slender finger slide into him as Raito simultaneously took him back into his mouth, sucking at his head. Unable to focus on the foreign digit exploring his rear for the sensation building in his midsection once again now that Raito had returned to what he had been doing, L was only aware of an odd, tingly feeling spreading throughout his body from the spot Raito was stimulating deep inside of him, setting his nerves alight. Raito sucked L into his mouth again sharply, taking him in deep, and added a second finger while L moaned. This wasn't bad at all.

Raito's fingers moved about inside of him, gentle but persistent, stretching him as he squirmed about. It wasn't as if he could help it; everything Raito did to him just felt so _good,_ like nothing he had ever felt before, and L moaned again, never wanting it to end. There was a distinct feeling of a pressure building around his midsection, like a tightly-wound coil, getting ready to release, and L was sure he was going to do just that when Raito stopped.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, L gasped for breath as Raito stepped away for a moment, not really being able to see what he was doing in the dim light. However, when Raito returned a moment later, L could tell something was different; Raito was breathing harder, and he was more anxious, as if ready for something.

L was pretty sure he could guess as to what.

"Ryuuzaki... L... are you ready for this?" Raito murmured, his molten gaze holding L's, his desire burning bright within his eyes. "I can try to prepare you more, if you're not."

"I- I think so," L said tentatively. "What do I do?"

"Bend your knees, first," Raito said, guiding them into place. "Now, try to relax."

"Will it hurt?" L asked.

"It might at first," Raito admitted. "But the more you relax, the easier this is going to be. Okay?"

L took a deep breath, held it for a moment, before slowly exhaling.

"Okay," he said, nodding. "I'm ready."

Raito paused, before slowly pushing into L. L winced, but forced himself to relax as Raito made his way in. Raito was lubricated, at least; that must have been what he had paused to take care of.

L paused, examining the feeling. It hurt, certainly, especially at his opening, but it wasn't so much the pain that he felt as it was all the _pressure_ the intrusion was exerting on his insides. If Raito had gone too quick, L didn't doubt it would have hurt a lot more.

Raito moaned, and L looked up, surprised to see his jaw clenched, struggling for control. His face was flushed, his eyes shut tight, and his breaths were coming ragged gasps.

In a flash, L realized what was going on. While _he_ had to overcome the sensation of pain before he could enjoy anything, Raito had no such qualms, and being surrounded by such a tight heat and not being able to move yet must be torture for the poor boy.

Slowly, Raito opened his eyes, some semblance of his self-control regained.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. L nodded.

"Then we'll start slow."

Raito started thrusting into him, with slow, passionate movements, dragging along the walls of his insides, creating more pressure with the friction it caused. And surprisingly, while L had noticed that the pain had faded, the pressure was doing no such thing. Instead, it was changing, moving, seeming to spread throughout his veins like liquid fire, setting his nerves alight.

Lying back flat on the bed, his knees bent around Raito's waist as Raito thrust into him, L allowed himself to watch the erotic sight of the other boy pumping into him, disappearing inside of him where they were joined, before pulling out, his breath coming in shorter gasps, his eyes closed, his brown hair hanging in front of his face and he panted, and L felt himself growing more and more aroused.

"Harder," he whispered.

Raito opened his eyes and shot a questioning glance at L, but obeyed, speeding up his thrusts.

_Ahhh_, that was better, L thought through a haze of lust. With the harder thrusts, the pleasure was building quicker now, and it wasn't so elusive as it had been, and he was really starting to enjoy this. He groaned as Raito pushed back into him, moaning at the loss when he pulled out.

It was amazing, L realized, moaning. Sure, L had gotten himself off before, as had all teenage boys, but it had been _nothing_ like this. He had never known the prostrate gland could provide such exquisite sensations. No wonder Raito enjoyed playing the neko normally. If this was what it was like, it was well worth it, even if it required taking a passive role.

"Nnnn... harder, Raito, harder."

Raito obliged.

Moaning in abandon, L felt waves of pleasure spread throughout his body, circling around his genitals and nipples in particular, resonating through his anatomy before coming back and coiling around his center, building the pressure there as he neared his release.

And then L couldn't think anymore, only feel, only give himself over in abandon to all the feeling Raito was giving him as he neared his peak, panting frantically, moaning in abandon, dangling on the precipice, as the pressure mounted and mounted, the coil inside of him growing tighter and tighter, pushing him closer and closer to his climax.

"Ahhh...L..."

Opening his eyes a fraction at the sound of his name, L watched, entranced, Raito pumped harder and harder, losing himself in the motion, the erotic sight tipping him over the edge.

"Ah! God! Raito!"

His entire body tightening, L arched his body up and cried out, his orgasm crashing around him in great waves, sweeping him up in its intensity, as he was lost in a sea of sensation, lost, lost, unable to think, only able to _feel_. Beside him, he could feel Raito stiffen and tense, crying out and freezing deep inside of him, before collapsing alongside him on the bed, panting and quivering as the two tried to catch their breath.

After a long moment, L gathered the energy to roll over and look at Raito, who, sensing the movement, opened his eyes, obviously waiting to see what L had to say.

L paused, feeling terribly awkward for a moment, before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi."

Raito cracked a grin. "Hi," he smiled.

The two lapsed back into a comfortable silence for several minutes, before Raito spoke up.

"Things aren't going to go back to the way they were, are they?"

L knew the question was more rhetorical than literal, but he felt inclined to answer it anyway.

"No," he said simply. "I don't think they can."

"Good," said Raito, and, slinging an arm over L's waist, pulled him towards his waist, spooning up against him and turning off the lamp before resting his head onto the pillow.

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki," he murmured sleepily.

Lacing his fingers through Raito's, L smiled into the darkness. Who would have thought? he wondered. He wouldn't have ever done such a thing with Raito if he hadn't been able to fall asleep that one fateful night, when he had overheard Raito's dream during his period of insomnia.

L smiled. He had a feeling he'd be able to sleep better tonight.

"Goodnight, Raito," he murmured back, and, relaxing next to his lover, followed him into dreamland.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸

**Edit as of 6/19:** **Author's rules have been removed from here because, while intended to be amusing, they created some misinterpretation, which is my fault. To those who read them, they were meant to be funny. My apologies if anyone was offended. **

So, what do you think? First lemon, so I tried. Please, let me know what you think. Please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG! Look! It's an actual ending to **_Neko_**! Who would've thought?

It amused me how I only write this story when I should be doing my homework. Ah, well. It's the ending, now, so I'll actually have to start keeping up in school.

To those who didn't pick up on it last chapter, the rules at the end were meant to be humorous, not taken seriously. I had hoped the excessive bolding of random words and the general tone would portray that, but some people were offended. My apologies. They have been removed.

Once again, a brief glossary, for those of you that don't know: **Neko **uke/bottom; **Tachi** seme/top

**Neko**

**Chapter 5**

L awoke to the sound of typing.

Initially, he tried to ignore it, curling in further upon himself to hide from the soft tap tapping noise that was permeating the room. Eventually, however, his drowsy mind began to register that something very odd was going on, seeing as:

1. He had just woken up, and someone was typing.

2. It wasn't _him_ typing, seeing as the thumbnail of one hand was tucked into his mouth, while the other hand was curled up under his head, making his arm into a makeshift sort of pillow.

3. Even if his hands _weren't_ otherwise engaged, it _still _couldn't have been him typing, because Raito never let him bring a laptop into their room anymore.

The dim realization that he was no longer in his room anymore dully began to resister to his sleepy mind, and, his mind finally starting to get up to speed, L opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was the sunlight pouring in the room, literally _pouring_ in, flooding the place with light. L blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting, before taking note of himself.

He was curled up in a chair, L noted; most likely an office chair, judging from the leather cushioning and the back. There was a soft blanket draped over him carefully, keeping him was and tucked in around him, though, L realized, that was the _only_ thing we was wearing, if he could call it that. Quickly beginning to wonder just what sort of situation he had found himself in, L looked up toward the sound of typing, fast beginning to worry, only to stop and stare.

It was Raito.

But it wasn't a Raito L knew.

This Raito was typing idly on the keyboard as he watched the monitor, not at a fast and furious pace. His face was relaxed gentle, as was his pose, and L got the feeling that he was somehow content. Looking down farther, L realized that this Raito was also shirtless, sitting there just typing away, apparently uncaring to his current state of partial undress.

As if feeling his gaze upon him, Raito stopped typing, turning to look at him. L felt his face flush slightly, while Raito just smiled.

"Hey," he said softly.

It took L a minute to realize Raito was actually speaking to _him_. After all, since when did Raito look at _him_ like that, all contented and happy, smiling with his eyes all friendly and warm?

Actually, L considered, since when did Raito look at _anyone_ like that?

"I made you some hot chocolate," Raito said, reaching over on the desk for something. "It's probably lukewarm at best now, but it might help you wake up a little more."

He handed him a warm cup, which L took, holding it numbly as he absorbed the sight in front of him, trying to take in it all.

"I've been working on the Yotsuba lead all morning," he said, resuming his typing. "So far, I've found three more potential Kira deaths that have benefited Yotsuba directly. Not much else, though."

Raito continued typing as L watched him, before stopping once more and turning to look at him directly, his eyes meeting with his. L blinked.

"Ryuuzaki," he said gently. "Is everything all right?"

The soft tone took L completely by surprise; he had been expecting Raito's usual headstrong demand about what was eating at him, and he was unaccustomed to such caring tones.

"Are you too cold?" Raito continued on, apparently taking L's wordless reply as a 'no'. "I could get you another blanket if you are, though we'd have to move..."

"Raito," L said finally, looking up at him through large eyes. "Raito."

Raito turned to look at him again, his eyes questioning. "Yeah?"

"You're... you're not wearing a shirt," L said finally, looking up at him for some confirmation that this was, indeed, a very odd thing for him to do.

To his surprise, Raito laughed.

"I didn't want to wake you," he explained, a small smile playing about his lips. "You'd have had to undo the chain again, and I didn't think it was really necessary, anyway."

"But- but- the others," L objected, his mind trying to grasp just what was going on. "Surely they would-"

"It's Saturday, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, amused. "No one's coming in today. It's just us for now."

L felt his face warm slightly as he looked down at his chocolate, his face flushed. Suddenly there was an 'us' there had not been before.

"Raito," L said, holding his cup still, speaking into it. "Why are you being so nice to me when you have not been before?"

"..."

Raito cupped his chin gently, tilting his face up to look at him, and L was surprised to see a soft emotion in his eyes.

"Things have changed now, Ryuuzaki," he said, smiling softly. "They're not quite what they were anymore."

Flushing lightly as Raito leaned down and pressed his lips to his softly, L wondered if this was just post-coital after-bliss, or if Raito had decided it would be pointless hide that he cared anymore.

As Raito pulled back, smiling at him, L found himself wishing for the latter.

"Now drink your chocolate," Raito bid him, resuming his typing. "You won't like it after it gets cold."

Obedient, L sipped from his cup, smiling, pleased that he had added extra sugar as well. Looking up at Raito as he drank again, he decided he quite liked Raito like this, regardless of whatever reason he might have.

"By the way," Raito said casually, turning to look at L through the corner of his eyes, an odd gleam playing about in them. "I pulled up your neko chart earlier today. And I found out quite a few interesting things..."

L nearly spit out his chocolate, his eyes bulging as Raito called up his chart.

"For one thing, your reasoning is flawed," he said, looking at the monitor, highlighting selected passages of code. "You only included half of the criminal's Kira's killed in here, and you did the summation all wrong." He swiveled his chair to look at him, and amused smile on his lips. "Mind telling me what you _were_ looking up nekos for?"

L's face colored brilliantly, while Raito just looked at him, amused.

"I- I'd heard you talking... moaning in your dream," he confessed, looking down at the floor. "I- I couldn't get it out of my head, and I wanted to learn more, so I needed an excuse of some sort..."

Raito choked. L turned to look at him quickly to see Raito coughing, his face a brilliant red.

"You heard me _talking?_" he managed to get out, one hand to his throat, his eyes mortified. "You heard me _talking _in my _sleep?_"

L's lips twitched upwards, amused.

"Is this not something you often do, Raito?" he asked, smiling a bit. "You've been muttering things in your sleep ever since we've been chained together; sometimes comprehensible, sometimes not."

Raito looked highly, _highly _embarrassed, L noted, smiling, and it was sort of funny, even though he didn't see why he would be _quite_ so embarrassed, even though it was just a dream. He watched the other boy, tilting his head, before a thought occurred to him.

"You've had _worse_ dreams, haven't you?" he accused. "You've had more explicit dreams than that, haven't you, and that's why you're so embarrassed now?"

Raito raised an eyebrow.

"That depends on what dream you overheard..." he said slowly, and L could practically see his mind calculating things out. "What bits did you overhear?"

"You were moaning in your sleep and thrusting backwards, as if you were the neko and I the tachi," L said promptly. He paused here to look at him. "Last night, I was the neko. Do you like being the tachi too?"

Raito looked amused.

"I don't prefer it any one way," Raito told him honestly. "It's the act itself that I enjoy the most; I usually prefer to be on top, though being the neko on occasion adds its own certain thrill..."

L colored, his memories rushing back to him. It certainly did add a thrill...

"Ano... I thought that was the most explicit thing two people could do, Raito. If there is more you dream about that can be considered 'worse', I cannot help but wonder what it might be..."

Raito smirked slightly, his eyes amused.

"It is, but you'd be surprised at the number of variations people can come up with that sort of thing." Raito's eyes were mischievous, practically daring L to ask. "There are all kinds of ways to add other sides..." He trailed off, as if he didn't want to subject L to knowing that sort of thing, but L was all to certain it was bait.

He took it anyway.

"What sort of things?" L asked, smiling a bit. Surely it couldn't be anything _too_ graphic...

Raito turned to look at him, amused.

"Usually kinky things," he told him. "It adds a certain spice."

L blinked. "Kinky things?" he asked.

Raito smirked.

"Well, sure," he said, grinning. He held his left hand aloft, the chain dangling from it, clinking as the links moved. "For example, take this handcuff things. There are all kinds of things one could do with those..."

The innuendo was clear, and L flushed, his face coloring, embarrassed. He coughed, his face flaming.

"I see..." he said, his face a brilliant red. Raito laughed.

"Oh come now, Ryuuzaki," he teased. "Surely you've thought of something like that before...?"

L turned to look up at Raito, but he was continuing on, ticking things off on his fingers.

"There's the handcuffs, there's the blindfolds you made Misa wear that are still in the hotel room, there's the other chains you had in the holding cells with all their locks and keys, there's the collars Misa wears, and then there's the thought of sucking you off under the desk while the others work on the case obliviously..."

L's face a beet red, he looked at Raito incredulously, shifting the blanket around him discreetly.

"How long have you been thinking of this sort of thing?" he demanded. "You couldn't have just come up with all this just now!"

Raito shot him a flat look.

"Attraction doesn't just _happen,_ Ryuuzaki," he told him. "It develops, over time. Once we were chained together and I started to get to know you better, I started to care, and the thoughts started to follow."

"You- you _knew_ you were attracted to me?" L accused. Raito shot him a incredulous look.

"Of course!" he said. "It's not like you don't feel something like that; it's always lurking in the back of your mind, never fully going away. I can't remember all the times I was outside in the bathroom while you took a shower, mortified that you'd look over and see the tent on my towel..."

His thoughts racing, L tried to wrap his mind around this thought. He'd thought he'd suddenly felt attraction for Raito when he'd heard the dream, not that he'd been feeling it all along. But now that it was mentioned, it did sort of make sense...

L had been acting differently around Raito for ages, hadn't he? Normally, were he chained to anyone else, he would've had no problem sharing the shower, citing it a more practical way to take up less time. Yet, with Raito, he had a modest side, not wanting Raito to see, somehow shy...

Then there were the times Raito would lay a hand on his shoulder gently, telling him it was time to go to bed and he wouldn't flinch, despite being unused to physical touch, merely following after the other boy to go to bed. If Misa or Matsuda had tried that to him, he was sure he would've jumped a mile...

Perhaps, L mused, biting his thumb, Raito's dream only brought his attraction to the forefront of his mind, dragging it out into his conscious awareness. After all, with having such a history of suppressing his feelings all the time and his emotionless rationalizing, there was only a six percent chance he would have realized such a thing on his own.

L flushed, a tell-tale twinge in his middle reminiscent of the night before niggling at his mind. He was rather glad he _had_ realized it, come to think of it, now.

L looked up at Raito, smiling. Raito raised an eyebrow, his intrigue blatant on his face.

"I think I quite like you, Raito-kun," L said, smiling. "I didn't know I'd fancied you like this before."

Raito laughed, rolling his eyes, before suddenly pulling L from his chair onto sit on his lap, the latter letting loose a small 'eep!' as he was moved. L looked up at Raito, the blanket still draped around him, to see an amused gleam sparkling in Raito's eyes.

"If last night was any indication," Raito said, his lips twisted up in an ironic sort of smirk, "you do a lot more than just 'like' me, now."

L flushed. "So?" he said.

Raito laughed.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are like this?"

Raito's lips descended on his, kissing him, firmly cutting off any reply L might have felt the need to make, and L's eyes fluttered closed, kissing Raito back, his lips sweet against his own.

After a long moment, Raito pulled back, his eyes gleaming triumphantly as he took in L's flushed demeanor. L colored even more.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he teased, his eyes glimmering with mischief. "We could work on the Kira case, we could go out and get something to eat..."

L hit him, biffing him lightly on the arm. Raito laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd turn down work in favor of something else," he teased, toying with his hair. L smiled up at him, content.

"Things have changed now," he told him, before pulling the Yagami boy down for another heated kiss.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸

This **_is_** the ending, and a proper one, at that, so yay. I rather like how the story turned out; what do you think?

Many thanks for reading! Please, on your way out, leave a review, and tell me what you think! Thanks once again for reading it!


End file.
